Emergency Spatial Displacement Device
Emergency Spatial Displacement Devices, '''or '''ESDDs, are small circular objects constructed by the Gemini Corporation for the purpose of immediate evacuation from a dangerous situation. It supposedly took many years before the corporation perfected these devices, following numerous failed (and tragic) experiments. ESDDs are provided to all Gemini Guards as standard, and are equipped with tracking devices so that teleports could be monitored properly and followed by Deceptors if necessary. Emergency Spatial Displacement has since been researched by the Crimson Raiders, who have since began making their own home. However, these ESDDs are not fully functional yet, as they have only been reverse engineered from Gemini versions. The Raiders are still knowledgable on how they work, though, as they have had numerous lectures in Karabraxis, which Gaige attended once and listened to her. This allowed her to later reprogram an ESDD to accept her commands, although the pressure of finishing it on time meant she left a wire to close to the Targeting Gyroscope, causing it to teleport her away when she intended to teleport Fiona. Components *'Targeting Gyroscope: '''The part of the ESDD that locks on to who is teleporting, holding them within what Gaige dubbed a "Telefield". The gyroscope could expand this Telefield to include multiple subjects, however it could easily be damaged by surges of electricity, as it has no fuse or resistor. *'Quadracel E-Ion Battery: 'Made using Eridium ions, a supercell "mega-charged" battery that powers the ESDD. Able to charge itself back up for teleportation, it supposedly would take months for the battry to degrade enough to warrant replacement. It never needed charging itself, as it was self-sustaining. It contained battery acid inside. *'Energy transponder: 'The energy transponder in the ESDD served the purpose of converting Eridium energy into a mysterious "Dispersal" form of energy used to create the teleportation effect. **'Minor resistor: 'The transponder has a minor resistor to prevent energy output from the Eridium ions getting too high and short-circuiting the device. *'Energy distributor: 'The component of the ESDD that causes the teleportation effect, distributing the energy, mixed with Eridium ions, to displace the user across space. This causes a massive drain on the battery, which takes thirty minutes to recharge itself. **'Major resistor: 'The distributor has a major resistor that prevents the energy being distributed every getting too high. It limits the energy output massively, making the device less efficient, however it is more usable and reliable with this resistor. **'Matter stopper: '''A failsafe was implemented in the form of a "matter stopper" component, so that if something goes wrong mid-teleportation, or some ever occurs while the energy is being distributed, then the user is automatically returned to their previous location before any other malfunctions can occur. This tends to use up the remaining power in the E-Ion battery, burning it out and resulting it needing to be replaced. Functions The Emergency Spatial Displacement Device allows the user to teleport away instantly in a flash of orange light, provided it had been charged up fully. The energy is so-coloured due to its use of the Dispersal end of the Infinity Spectrum. It was intended to be one use only, so that the user could quickly escape a dangerous situation, and the Targeting Gyroscope would run though a million possible landing locations within a 3 mile radius in one second, eventually finding the best possible landing point and teleporting the user there. There are numerous safeguards to prevent misuse of the device, such as the matter stopper and an unauthorised integrated "stalemate", where the device become inoperable if the user is not recognised. The Targeting Gyroscope generates a telefield that encompasses up to three people, so how many people it teleports can be altered, however the default setting is one and the device will likely short-circuit if the user attempts to break this three-person limit. There is a failsafe in place to prevent this, utilising both the major and minor resistors to prevent this surge of energy from escaping and becoming volatile to the user. Appearance An ESDD is small and black with several round disks, on top of each other at different levels. At the centre, there is a small activation button, painted over to look white, although it is silver metal underneath. On the underside, a compartment is screwed over, for access by mechanics, with component details engraved on the inside of the panel. On the outside of the panel, for Gemini variants only, the user designation is molded into the metal, so lost ESDDs can be traced back to their original owner.